


Pretty Big Coincidence

by Luna_Myth



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, First Meetings, For a Friend, I Tried, My First Work in This Fandom, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Myth/pseuds/Luna_Myth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a strangely familiar-looking girl backstage. When Sunset confronts her, however, she notices a few unfamiliar details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Big Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> I had never written SunLight before, but a friend asked. And I decided my AO3 page needed more F/F fics. So here it is.

Sunset Shimmer might have once been popular, but this was still the first time she’d been awarded something by the school based on her own merit. In the past, getting the lead role for the school play would have been easy. She’d had many strings she could have pulled to get the part. But now Sunset had earned the role through hard work and genuine skill and she had to admit it was more satisfying than waltzing into the theater and declaring herself the female lead.

The begrudging and annoyed glances she was receiving from the other prospective actors weren’t helping her effort to make friends and be better, though. Many of the Wondercolts still resented her, even if it was for a good reason. But as a result, her attempts to befriend people outside of Twilight’s group hadn’t been very successful. That was partly why she had auditioned for the play this year. It was a chance to change that.

Still no luck so far. All she had managed to do was alienate other people who were out for the lead role. At least the experience of working on the play together had strengthened her friendship with the others. They were all doing something for it, whether it be costumes, sets, stage work, or acting.

The director called the rehearsal to an end and Sunset went backstage to see how her friends were doing. Instead, she caught sight of a familiar figure hurrying to leave by the backdoor.

Surprise pulsed through her. Surprise, alarm, and something less palpable that might have been related to fondness. She ran towards the figure, a girl around her age who had just slipped through the door. Sunset followed.

“Hey, wait up!” Sunset called after her, trying to get her attention.

The purple-haired girl kept moving. She didn’t even turn to look at Sunset.

“Twilight!”

The girl turned around slowly, clutching what looked to be a clipboard to her chest. An expression of suspicion was on her face and her eyes narrowed behind thick-framed glasses. Sunset’s surprise shifted into confusion.

“How do you know my name?” the girl who was indeed called Twilight asked.

“I-I…” Sunset didn’t know how to explain. The girl had to be this universe’s Twilight Sparkle, but she didn’t go to CHS and there was no way she could know about magic and Equestria. What was she supposed to say?

“You look a lot like someone else I know named Twilight,” she answered finally.

Twilight didn’t seem convinced. “That’s pretty big coincidence if you ask me.”

“Yeah, it is,” Sunset agreed. Then she changed the topic, “What were you doing backstage? I haven’t seen you at Canterlot High before.”

“I was helping with organization,” Twilight said proudly. “You guys at CHS clearly needed my help. Why, you didn’t even have assigned costume stands!”

She said it like that was a truly ridiculous oversight. Sunset’s lips quirked into a smile.

“I’m sure everyone really appreciates your help,” she told her. “I know I do.”

“Really?” Twilight asked, tentatively pleased, but skeptical. “I didn’t know you’ve seen any of my work yet. I mean, you didn’t know what I was doing back there.”

Sunset froze. Even with the glasses and different hairstyle, it was hard to remember she wasn’t talking to the Twilight she knew.

She recovered quickly. “I meant, I’m sure I will appreciate it. You just… seem to know what you’re doing.”

Twilight fiddled with her glasses, awkwardly proud. “Well I do have many years of experience organizing all sorts of things. Like my bookshelves at home, for example, and the library at school. I’ve also done several trivia tournaments and other things for the community center when they asked.”

“Wow, Twilight,” Sunset said genuinely. “It’s really nice of you to do all that.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal. Just doing my part,” she replied somewhat nervously. She clutched her clipboard to her chest and took a half step back.

Her sudden nervousness confused Sunset. Did this Twilight not like compliments? Or did she just not like compliments from _her_? Sunset secretly hoped it was the former rather than the latter. There was a lot to admire about the Twilight she knew and there was surely many good qualities in this Twilight to remark upon. Lost in thought, Sunset didn’t notice the pink tinge to Twilight’s cheeks.

“Oh… okay then,” said Sunset. She tried to change the subject. “What community center do you help out at? Maybe my friends and I could visit sometime.”

For some reason this made Twilight even more nervous. “Uh…” she hedged. Her joined hands fidgeted over the clipboard.

“It’s Pine Forest Community Center,” Twilight said at last. Then she backed away again. “Now I really must be going, homework to do, you know how it is… Bye!”

Twilight turned and ran off before Sunset could say anything else.

“Um, good-bye! …See you around?” she called after her. No response. She sighed and went back the way she’d come, into the school. Her friends were waiting for her and it wasn’t long before they got the story out of her. They weren’t as surprised as Sunset had thought they might be, but they were extremely curious about the encounter.

Suffice it to say that Sunset was pestered with questions, a lot of them from Pinkie Pie who seemed to have an infinite supply, the entire walk to the bus stop before the group parted ways.


End file.
